


Persuasion

by MoogleTerra



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, Gen, dare fic, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogleTerra/pseuds/MoogleTerra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFVI: Setzer and Mog never got along much, but Terra wanted to help the gambler smooth things over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

“You sure about this, Terra?”

“Yes, now go ahead and do it!”

“Alright then,” Setzer sighed, looking down at the moogle asleep in Terra’s lap.

While awake, Mog had made it a sort of mean spirited game to taunt and tease the gambler whenever he could. He would steal his wine glasses, commandeer the airship when Setzer wasn’t paying attention and tilt the thing upside down for fun, and made it a point to be especially sweet and docile to everybody else.

Setzer stopped his hand over Mog’s head cautiously, as if the moogle would rear back suddenly and take a chunk out of his arm. Terra gave the gambler an encouraging smile and a nod to the moogle.

He gulped hard, wishing he did not have to do this. But he lowered his hand and scratched Mog’s head behind his ears. The moogle snuggled into Terra’s lap more as the gambler did this.

“Try scratching around his pom-pom,” Terra whispered.

Setzer did, and the moogle let out little mumbling “kupo’s” as his fingers rubbed around the base of the antenna.

Like Terra had mentioned, Setzer did find it soothing to pet Mog, until the moogle woke up and bit his hand, that is.


End file.
